Deadwoman Wonderland Chapter 1
by MariquitaCifer
Summary: 13 year old Kari Hikame (oc) accused of murdering her own parents. was sent to Deadman Wonderland on a life sentence. The following story is Kari s adventures there. (summary is kinda bad but story is better trust me)
1. Chapter 1

"Mom im home!" I called out not expecting anyone to answer as I shut, and locked the front door behind me. I let out a huge yawn, since it was late, and I had been busy today. However all the other thoughts left my head when I turned around and I saw her. my mother laying face down in a huge puttle of blood a big cooking knife stuck deep in to her back  
"mom?..." i said with a slight squeak to my voice.  
"ah welcome back sweetie.." i looked to my right and saw my father covered in blood sitting in a rocking chair calmly drinking wine. i looked at him then at my mom. it didnt take me long to relize that my father was the one who had killed my mother. the only thing i was at the time having trouble with was why. i mean its not like this family is broken. shure we may not have a lot of money but we do make up for it in love so why did my father kill my mother? were they fighting when i was away only to stop when i got home? did they secretly hate eachother and i never knew? i had no idea so i gathered the courage to ask what happaned.  
"F-father... what happened?... you killed her... w-why?" he gave a creepy smile as he opened his mouth to speak  
"what else would a man do when he discovers that his wife cheeted on him... years ago.." he said simply  
" what cheeted on you no way... when?"  
" 13 years ago 2 years after we were maried she went off with another man and never told me she ran off with the man and got pregnet.. but never told me and she ran off and had you but tricked me in to thinking u were truly my daughter. truth be told i wanted a son... not a girl.. so for years i suffered with thinking that my geans were wasted on you... but now i know my wife is a no good lieing cheeter and your not really my child... so now i have no reason to love you or to even call you mine." he ended that little speech with a haunting evil laugh. i stood there letting what my father had told me sink in and suddenly i found my self burning with anger and haterid twords the man who i thought to be my father.  
" WHAT THE F******* i mean so what? that was so long ago she had to have a reason you know mom as the kind of person who never does anything with out reason! she loved you and you know it so why kill her! you (insert string of curses and insultes)." once i had stoped i stood there shaking in anger. not caring when i saw my father get really angry; and suddenly the wine glass my father had been holding shatterd on the wall right beside my head some pecaces of glass cutting and burrying its self in my face. i let out a gasp then before i could think to run my father had stepped up to my and pressed his left foram acorss my chest pinning me to the wall while his right hand held antoher knife to my throat.  
" how dare you disrespect me kari your nothing but a low class bitch one who should learn respect!" he yelled at me which i could clearly hear the smell of whisky on his breath. with out really thinking about it i felt an object form in my hand and which i gripped tightly as my martal arts training kicked in. i had kneed him hard in the nuts and i then kicked him in the face knocking him back after that i turned to run but he grabed on to my ankle causing me to trip and fal right into the thick pool of blood he then climbed on top of me he rose the knife ready to stab me with it when i remembered the object in my hand. i looked at it and saw a knife which at the time i payed no attition to the fact that everytig from the blade to the handle was bright blood red. i swwung my arm up adn somehow managed to burry the knife to the hilt into my father's chest. he gasped and let go of the blade he was holding wich some how managed to stick its self in to my sholder near my chest but not too deeply. he took hold of the knife which it then actuly melted in to a splash of blood and more blood gushed out of the wound. in a couple seconds he fell over dead. i layed there for a few minutes catching my breath trying to slow the beattig of my i managed to pull the blade from my sholder i managed to crawl out from under my father slipping a bit in the blood then i heard the siriens and then the cops knockign at the door  
" j...j... j-just kick it in!" i managed to call out and a few seconds later the door was kicked in and i was at the time tryign to get up on to my hands and knees i couldnt because suddenly the room started spinning and the last thing i remember then was a cop catching me as i fell back down.

soon as i relized i was awake i opened my eyes and sat up right my heart beating fast as the memories of what happenend caught up to me and i expected to still be there. but i calmed down a little as i relized i was in a clean white hospital. i looked to my right as a nurse walked in and i heard her gasp as she noticed i was awake and hurredly left right away before i could say a word. i then relized my right wrist was hand cuffed to the bed. just after that a man walked in and flashed his badge telling me he was a dective. he sat down in the chair and we looked at eachother for a few sedonds.  
"have any questions?" he asked me finaly.  
" yeah just one. why the hell am i hand cuffed to the bed" i asked  
" simple, your under arrest." he told me  
" what?" i nearly screamed. " why?  
" for the murder of your parents, kali both of them." he told me

" both of them are you totaly nuts? i never killed my mother. my dad did that... but yeah i killed my dad only when he tried to kill me! dont people who kill others out of self defense be consitterd not gulity?" i ask starting to panic

"yes." the dective said. "only if the death was a product of self defence charges are not pressed however there is a differnce between self defence and senseless murder. which the evedance points to the senseless murder of both angel and keiskue hikari by the hands of their own daughter."  
"n-no you cant... i didnt... hello i wasnt even home when mom was killed!" i shouted as i started trying to break away from the hand cuffs.  
"kari stop... your only making it worse for your self..." but i didnt i kept fighting trying to get away till eventurly a nurse had to use some sort of drug on me that calmed me down compleatly. after the nurses got me back into my bed they all left while i lay there with my thoughts. but i cant quite say when but at some point i began to relize these people are not going to listen to me... they truly beleive im gulty and thye are gonna send me to prison most likey... then somthing just seemed to click inside my mind. alright then. i thought ' if they are gonna treat me like a crimmnal im gonnan act like one i wont give them the pleasure of seeing me cower. and then with that last thought i smiled deciding to take a little nap as i fell asleep.

(next day)  
The detective came in early the next morning and told me i was gonna be taken stright to trial from here and handed me some clothing. i let out a little snort and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
"kari?" he detective asked sounded a bit worried. "whats wrong?'' he asked as he sat down on the chair.  
"oh nothing i just figured as long as ur going to treat me like a criminal im going to act like one... wont give u guys the pleasure of seeing me " regret" the crime.. because there is nothing for me to regret.

"Kari." The dective said calmly sounding almost sad..

Save it," I told him calmly as I got from the bed and got my cloths on. After that the decective led me out of the hospital past some angry looking people who kept shouting things at me which I couldn't quite make out but I figured they were people my father knew since he was a well liked man in his buness. Eventuly he led me to a black car with darkly tinted windows and let me get inside. Soon after the car drove off we came to a stop outside a court house the dective got out and let me out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'How the hell am I the only girl here?' I thought to myself as I looked around the small room I had been brought to when I arrived here. I looked to my right and I saw about 10 other new guys all male sitting on a long bench. They all seemed older than me the youngest being about 16 years old. Most of them had either a pissed or a frightened broken look about them, but a couple of the younger ones were staring at me snickering about how lucky they are to land in a prison with woman as well. I mostly ignored them knowing they would likely be in for a shock when they figure our prison woman are a lot rougher than most men think. My thoughts were interrupted then when a tall pretty looking woman dressed in what looked like a high ranking army uniform walked in, introduced herself, and started off on a speech about this prison and what to expect and other shit like that. I however just tuned her out not really caring what she I let my own thoughts run away with me until I noticed the woman was standing right before me and I looked up at her.

"I asked you a question." She said simply while staring down at me. I smirked lightly and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Sorry I didn't hear a word you said I must have zoned out." I replied

"You must think you're pretty smart huh?" she asked me with the same cold tone.

"Well I have been a straight A student since Pre-K, so yeah I am fairly smart." I smiled a bit wider then.

"Listen, I'm going to say this only once." She told me sharply. "I do not take any backtalk, sass, or disobedience. Now I ask you again answer my question or you will be punished. I smiled and laughed again.

"Miss I just told you I do not know what you were talking about which includes the question you asked. So how am I able to answer you?" I said with a bit of a 'well duh' tone to my voice.

"That's it!" she cried a scowl forming on her face as she reached for a sword at her hip, which I had not seen before. I realized what she planned to do in a split second and my reflexes kicked in when I catapulted myself off the bench and darted right past her just as her blade sliced the air were I was just a second before.

"Holy Hell!" I cried as I backed up a bit looking for a way out as she turned around her sword raised again. I spotted a pile of random rusty pipes over in a corner which I quickly dove for them and managed to grab one to block the next strike with the sword.

In that moment I thanked the gods that I had accepted my martial arts sensei's offer to teach me Kendo (way of the sword) because I was now able to keep up and block each attack the woman threw at me. Till eventually she just stopped and placed her sword back in its sheath with a huff. I relaxed then and tossed the pipe to the ground which I realized after it was too late, was a bad idea, because as soon as I looked away from her, I felt something connect with the side of my head knocking me to the concrete floor. Which because it happened so fast I wasn't able to keep my head from slamming on to the floor. I let out a pained gasp as pain shot though my entire skull and stars exploded within my vision. I hardly felt it when the woman picked me up off the ground until she shoved me to the wall with enough force to knock me completely breathless. I made a choked cough like sound when she did so and almost started to panic when I realized I couldn't breathe. The added fact that what felt to be a hook on the wall or something was digging painfully in to my upper back just made the situation worse.

"Now I hope next time you learn to respect people like me and to not talk back." The woman said to me with a smirk before letting me go. I slid down the wall to the floor the soft impact seeming to jump start my lungs because I was suddenly able to breathe. I drew in a few shuttering gasps till my lungs remembered how to work normally. Then I sat there panting trying not to make a sound or let the tears fall as my head was now throbbing painfully from the hit I took as well as every time I moved the room started spinning.

A duffle bag was dropped down in to my lap as I heard the woman tell me to stand up. I slowly got up to my hands and knees fighting off the dizziness I kept feeling as I fought to stay upright once I was on my feet. Clutching the bag to my chest almost like a pillow.

"Good, see how much better things are when you do as you are told?" she asked me with a laugh.

"Yes miss." I muttered quietly not looking up.

"Wonderful now these guards will take you to your cell. Right after you get fitted for your collar." She told me just as she reached up and closed what felt to be a thick collar to my neck.

"What? Collar?" I asked half heartedly feeling worse now then I did before praying I could just sit down before I passed out.

"Standard and required at Deadman Wonderland." She said as a guard took hold of my arm and started to lead me out of the room. I struggled to keep up with him as he tugged me swiftly down a number of hallways and around multiple turns which I lost track of easy. Finally the guard stopped in front of a small cell, opened the door and allowed me to step in. once the guard left I sat quickly on the nearest bed and laid back carefully hoping I haven't suffered any major head damage in the attack and also wondering if it was possible to find some good painkillers here. But then again maybe not so I should start getting used to pain.

I decided then to go though the bag that I was given to see if there was any info I could find that could help me out. Which I think I did but knowing for sure was put off with the other things I found in there. This consisted of a two pairs of prison jumpsuits just my size. A pair of prison boots, a Deadman Wonderland Handbook, then strangely a small stack of what looked to be little cards, and a sack labeled Death row Candy. I did a double take. Candy? I then decided to look up what the Death row Candy was before I tried one which I'm glad I did.

"death row candy is an antidote for a certain poison that is pumped in to death row inmates via collar every three days consuming one candy every three days is required if said death row inmate wishes to keep living (horrible taste cant be helped)." I said quietly as I read the info out loud. "Yikes sure glad I'm not a death row inmate." I said to my self.

Then I sighed and sat back yawning. And figured I would take a nap and maybe sleep this headache off. So I relaxed closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift. And before I knew it I was asleep.

The thing that woke me up was the sound of my stomach growling loudly and the added fact that I was starving is what drove me to get out of bed and despite feeling like crap and find my way to the lunch room. Once there I looked around and noticed the lunch menus all had prices attached to them. This left me wondering how the hell I was going to afford any food. when I noticed the inmates seem to be paying for the food with a little card like object like the ones I had found in my bag which I brought with me for who knows why so I figured I would see if I had any money or currency on the card because it was obvious to me by that point the cards were basically like credit cards. Thankfully I did so once I got my food I went to sit down at an empty table to eat the sandwich I had gotten

Sadly the quiet was shattered when a couple of men walked right up to my table grinning like total morons

"Well well well what do we have here?" said one of the men

"Looks like a baby... bet she isn't even 10 years old..." said the other laughing.

"For your information I'm 13 can't help if I'm small." I said back to them not looking up.

"What did you just say bitch?" the second man yelled I did look up to them at this point and noticed that they looked rather old... not old men old but they could be close to 30 maybe.

"I said I'm 13" I told them yet again

"Think you're pretty smart huh? Using that tone with us?" one man said slamming his fist down on the table causing my drink to spill and splash all over his friend's jumpsuit.

"Dude look out!" the first man cried as he took a tight hold on his friend's suit's collar and proceeded to yell at him while I calmly finished my sandwich then got up carrying my tray to the trash. But just as I was going to leave the lunch room a hand clamped down on my shoulder preventing me from walking anywhere

"Don't think we forgot about you kid." Said one of the two men that approached me before.

"Yeah and for making us look like idiots you're not walking away unscathed." Spoke the other as the first one spun me around and raised a fist ready to punch. As he did so I simply and calmly bent over backwards so his fist missed my face as I brought up my right hand grabbing on to the same wrist bending it to the point where he let out a pained shout and dropped to his knees I knew as soon as I let go of his wrist he would attempt to attack me again and I knew I could not let that happen so with a quick twist of my own wrist I felt and heard his wrist snap in half. Only then after hearing his pained scream did I let go.

"Hey what the hell did you do to him!" the second inmate yelled at me as he brought up his right leg to kick me. Which I simply sidestep to avoid and then brought my own leg up between his legs hard as I could smirking happily at his cry of pain. Not wasting any time I quickly kicked him again in the face sending him flying back over a table crashing hard on the ground. Which he did not get back up.

After that I settled down back and looked around noticing every man and woman were staring at me wide eyed like they could not believe a 13 year old girl just took out two likely seasoned inmates without getting hurt herself.

"Alright shows over." I said sticking my hands back in to the jumpsuit pockets and walked out heading back to my own cell. When I heard some footsteps come up behind me

"Hey wait up!" I heard a voice shout as I looked behind me to see a boy. He looked like he could be close to 16. I stopped to let him catch up

"Dude! How did you do that?" he exclaimed once he caught up to me.

"Before I landed here if I wasn't at home or school I spent all my time at a local mixed martial arts school. I am- well was currently the only female allowed in the top most advanced class the sensei teaches." I told him

"Even still that's amazing seeing as they were close to double your height." He said. "Either way I'm Senji, nice to meet you."

"Kari, suppose it's nice to meet you too." He cracked a goofy smile at me which was so goofy I couldn't help but to smile back. Setting off an awkward silence in which we both stood there not talking. Till eventually we both burst out laughing

"God I hate awkward situations. Come let's get some ice-cream or something and we can talk." Senji offered and I figured why not.

"Alright sounds good. Wait they sell ice-cream here?" I asked him as I followed him out to the main courtyard.

"Hai, you can get just about anything here if you got enough cast points." He told me as we walked up to the snack counter.

"On second thought you can get the ice-cream I'll get a bag of chips and an orange soda." I said half to him half to the cashier and soon we were sitting on a bench just talking about random stuff for fun. Then all too soon the sun started to set.

"Well crap. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Senji said to me as we both got up to head back to our cells.

"Yeah guess so." I replied.

"Or you could spend the night with me." He said smiling warmly.

"What? Why?" I asked him

"Well one, don't worry I would never take advantage of a girl, I don't work that way. Two the director turns off the AC at night so this prison gets pretty damn cold. And by that point whether they be with a woman or another man they forget pride and end up bunking in the same bed to conserve heat." I let out a short chuckle at that one

"Well see but I doubt a little cold is worth it to get caught." I told him not wanting a repeat of what happened this morning.

"Kay well if you change your mind I'm in cell #3 hallway 1, Cell block B." he told me as we split off in different directions to our own cell blocks. Once I got to mine I decided to get ready for bed since even though I had that nap I was feeling really tired.

(Later that night)

"H-holy c-crap." I said to myself shivering like crazy as I curled up wrapped up in my blanket. I was freezing cold. To be honest I thought Senji was exaggerating when he said how cold it got at night but to me it feels like it could be 0 degrees in my cell right now. I remembered his offer to let me sleep with him to stay warm but figured I could tough it out not wanting to take a risk. However now I'm thinking I'll freeze to death before morning comes if I don't take him up on his offer. So after I managed to slip my boots on slip in to a second jumpsuit and wrapped my blanket around my body like a cloak I set off to find him. It took me a while since I had to keep hiding whenever guards came around but eventually I manage to find his cell

"Senji!" I whispered hoping he could hear me "W-wake up y-you idiot!" I called slightly louder.

"What?" I heard him say sounding half asleep as I saw him sit up from the bed. "Kari? What are you doing?" he asked as he noticed me.

"I'm freezing my ass off and taking you up on your offer to stay warm!" I told him as he got up to open the door to his cell.

"Well damn get the hell in before you freeze to death." I got in to the cell once the door opened and sat down on the bed pulling the blanket tighter around my body as Senji closed the door. He then walked over and wrapped me up in another blanket and pulled me down under the covers hugging me tight and I let him already feeling a bit better.

"You know normally I would never accept help like this from someone I just met. So half of me is wondering if I should beat up my common sense for letting me do this." I told him snuggling in closer.

"Yeah well it's amazing what someone is willing to do to survive." He whispered. Slowly I began to warm up and once I was able to stop shivering, and I quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I can't freaking believe I'm doing this.' I think to myself as I stand here at the starting line for the dog race today.' why am I doing this?' I ask myself as I look out over the course that from here looks dangerous 'oh yeah because I'm broke.' I told myself as I remembered.

I started looking around trying to entertain myself till the race started when I noticed a couple boys staring at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes crossing my arms I said

"What? Haven't you two ever seen a girl before?"

"N-no just we didn't think a girl would ever want to enter a Dog Race." One of the two boys said.

"Oh?" I asked taking a step towards them. "Really? How come? Think I can't handle it because I'm a girl?" The boy who spoke earlier opened his mouth like he was about to say something but his friend elbowed him.

"Don't answer that question." Then the second boy walked up to me.

"Look, just move fast, keep your head down, ignore any screams, and if you hear a zip sound, duck behind something." The boy told me quietly and quickly as he walked past. I huffed and looked back towards the course just as I heard the gunshot like noise and suddenly all the boys lined up ran past me. By the time I managed to get my bearings I was the only one left at the starting line. So I cursed loudly and took off running.

"And their off headed for the first obstacle..." the race announcer said starting the play by play announcements " oh and it looks like Kari Hikame, the only female to enter the dog race in a couple years got left behind at the starting line! She better hurry up if she wants to survi- I mean win the race!" I ignored the announcer as I came up to the first obstacle which was a very thin tightrope bar like thing much that you could find at children's playground. I took a deep breath and climbed up on to it noticing another runner up in front of me. He had stopped and was still out on the ledge not moving. I opened my mouth to tell him to hurry up but then out of nowhere the runner got nailed by a flying tomato causing him to lose his balance and fall in to a deep pool far below the beam. I smiled lightly realizing that the crowd was starting to throw random objects at the runners. I decided to move forward before I got hit too and was almost off the beam when I heard screaming and forgetting the warning the other runner told me I looked down and I had to fight the urge to not throw up because the runner that had fallen was now being attacked and eaten alive by what looked like miniature sharks. I looked up not wanting to witness all that and I quickly crawled across the beam to the other side. I stopped soon as I got off to calm my racing heart and must have zoned out for a couple seconds because suddenly I was nailed in the face by some object and when I looked down I saw it was a candy bar. I smiled and scooped it up and took off towards the next obstacle while unwrapping the candy bar happy and have for now forgotten about the poor runner that fell in to the pool.

"Kari has finally gotten across the piranha beam winning so far but come on people you're supposed to throw rotten fruit not candy bars!" the announcer called out as I took a bite and despite the awful start to the race most of the rest of the race wasn't that bad, sure I had some close calls meaning I nearly got caught by a bear trap bitten by a poisonous snake and nearly bounced off a giant balloon to land on spikes below, this was really starting to remind me of the show I used to love watching Wipeout only this was a to the death version of it.

I was feeling pretty good about my chances of winning and was flying though most of the obstacles but when I rounded the corner of the last one I stopped dead skidding a few feet because the ground was slick with blood bodies were littered everywhere with arrows sticking out of them. Some were even pinned to the wall. Then I heard it. The zip sound that made my blood run cold. I managed to spin around and jump out of the way in time for an arrow to just miss hitting me. I let out a shocked gasp

"What the hell are you trying to kill us!?" I shout out at the announcer but instead of a reply the only thing I heard was another zip sound followed by many more. I saw arrows flying towards me. Time just seemed to slow down as I turned around to see more coming at me from all directions. I had nowhere to go. I opened my mouth and let out a frightened scream closing my eyes I held my arms up in front of my face even though I knew it would do nothing, and braced myself for impact.

One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three. By the third heartbeat I realized I hadn't been hit yet. So I slowly opened my eyes lowering my arms and I gasped again at what I saw. It seemed to be a large but thin bearer blocking the arrows around me like a miniature fortress but said bearer was blood red. I noticed then that the crowd had stopped cheering and the other runners still alive that were either behind me or in front of me stopped and was staring at me with a mixture of fear and shock. I blinked standing still. Wondering if this was real or I had been killed by the arrows and I was in hell.

"KARI!" someone screamed shocking me out of the trance like state as the bearer that surrounded me melted and splashed to the ground I spun around and saw that kid that I had met on my first day. He had a slightly panicked look on his f ace which only became more panicked as he shouted

"Look out behind you!" he called again as I heard yet another zip sound. I spun around just in time for the next arrow to hit me this time going through my right shoulder the force knocking me off the side of the ring. I gasped and froze in fear thinking it was going to land on an electro grid, or land in some of that acid gas stuff. But when nothing happened after I landed I let out the breath I had been holding and tried to sit up but quickly found I couldn't and that every time I tried to sit up pain rippled out ward from my shoulder. I gasped and gave up trying to sit up and tried lying still as I could till I heard voices and footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and noticed a bunch of men dressed in some strange full body suits and a man I recognized as Tamaki the Deadman wonderland premotor walked over and knelt down beside me.

"It seems I was right you are one of them." He said sounding as if he was talking more to himself then me."

"What… are you talking about?" I asked him but to me it came out as such a quiet whisper I was not sure he had heard me, because he had not replied he simply reached out towards me causing me to flinch reflexively but all he did was brush my hair away from my face and tilt my head back so I was looking right up at him. I realized then looking at him upside down just how vulnerable I was at the moment and I hated it. I needed to do something to stand up or at the very least say something.

"Let go of me you-!" I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence since I suddenly felt a sharp poke on the side of my neck. Like that of a needle. Before I could react everything just sort of shifted and I felt like I was in a dream. Like nothing that was happening was real, or I was simply watching a video. But I knew better even at 13 I knew somehow someone stuck me with some sort of tranquilizer or sedative which rendered me paralyzed and unable to speak… and now I'm fighting just to keep my eyes open a battle I know I will lose.

"Kari."

'Huh? Is it just me or did the ground suddenly get soft?'

"Kari…"

'Who's calling me? And what happened to the cheering crowd?'

"Kari wake up!" that snapped me out of it as my eyes flew open with a gasp it and I suddenly became aware of everything around me which was disorienting since one second I'm wounded laying on the cold hard ground under the harsh sun and loud cheering crowd and the next I wake up lying on something soft, cool boarding or cold and its quiet I looked around quickly my heart racing. I didn't recognize where I was since this wasn't a hospital or my cell then even more quickly I became aware of how I couldn't move. I was laying back on a soft surface with a blanket over me however I could feel a leather strap across my chest, legs in two places and even straps holding my arms down by my side. "W-hat?" I asked half to myself. Then I heard a quiet chuckle. I quickly looked that way and saw Tamaki again.

"Your awake. That's good." He said to be with a smirk that just for some reason pissed me off like hell

"Where the hell am I?" I shouted then enjoying the look of shock on his face clearly Tamaki wasn't used to having DeadmanWonderland inmates act so defiant.

"Clearly you don't realize the situation you're in now that we have discovered you to be a Deadman- or Deadwoman." I let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a hiss and a snarl I learned a while ago I tend to do when I'm upset or pissed off.

"Do I look like I give a shit? And what the hell is a deadman anyway?" I ask him really wishing I could move so I could knock that stupid grin off his face.

"Well you will care soon enough since it does affect you, but as for what a deadman is... To put it simply you are not normal. Deadman all have a certain ability to use their own blood as a weapon of sorts. Each having their own form.

"Ya well you must be cracked because I've never been able to do something like that!" he doesn't say a word but rather types something up on a keypad he had and the bed which I was laying on rises up forcing me in to a sitting position then with another command a video starts on a large TV screen mounted on the wall. I watch for a few seconds before I realize it's a recording of the night my dad lost it. Tamaki played the video up till the part where my dad pinned me to the wall when he stopped it and zoomed in on my arm that had blood running down it. I could see the blood was starting to form in to an object in my hand.

"See that's what I mean" he continues the video and I watch the blood form in to a solid knife. Then as I brought it up to stab my dad in the back.

'So that's where the knife came from.' I thought wondering. Tamaki stopped the video feed then and the clip changed to me on the dog race field and I watched form a third person point of view what happened leading up to the arrows flying towards me. Then he slowed down the feed and I watched as when I brought up my arms to shield my face the blood that was soaking the ground rose up off the grass following the movement of my arms forming the shield that stopped all the arrows form hitting me. He smiles and stops the video pausing on when the barrier is only half way up.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked me

"I suppose I have no choice with the evidence" I tell him staring at the screen.

"Then that makes my life easier now I have a carnival corpse match to set up so I will have to go. These men will take you to your cell.

"What's carnival corpse?" I ask as Tamaki goes to undo the straps keeping me tied to the bed.

"You can ask your cell mate when you get there." He smiles "but you won't have to worry about it till your shoulder heals." Soon as the straps are off of me and I stand up I use my left arm and I punch him right in the face. Granted I'm not as strong with that arm but I think it still delivered the message. I smirk triumphantly at the look of pain on his face as he lands on his butt before the guards grab me and haul me out of the room. And I let them not bothering to try and fight back since they have me outsized out muscled and I'm wounded.

"There ya go bitch your new home for the rest of your life!" one of the guards said as he opened the door and tossed me inside. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the movement caused pain to shoot though my shoulder not realizing that someone caught me before I hit the ground

"Can't imagine the surprise I felt when I saw you were one of us… and the surprises don't stop since now you're my roommate." I heard a voice say and once the pain faded I looked up to see who had spoken gasping as my eyes widened as I recognized him.

"Senji?"


	4. Note

For those of you that are currently reading NAND enjoy my story I am very sorry this is not an update I have run out of ideas however I will keep trying and possibly get an update. Oh and I am open for any ideas I may havd and they will be usefull however they must pertain. To the show in which the story is about


End file.
